Winter Starlight
by silentdovesong
Summary: Set in Tidal Shift timeline. In the spirit of Christmastime, a glimpse into a moment in the lives of two unlikely people on the eve of Yule (sometimes called Christmas Eve) Erestor/OFC. As always if you recognize it, its not mine. If you've read Tidal Shift as its posted, no spoilers.


"Is everyone ready?" Raina said, resting one hand on her round belly as she watched her sister round the corner that blocked her view of home while on her way to taking the children to their riding lesson. She had been planning this for weeks, waiting for the opportune moment to spring her plan into motion. Well, it wasn't her plan precisely but the actual mastermind would rather let himself be in the background and that was all right. The seed had been planted in her mind, and the seed grew swiftly into fruition.

"Yes, and you're going to sit down while we move the furniture." Elladan said with uncharacteristic sternness, "You are not doing any heavy lifting." It was in those moments the twin reminded her of his father, at once demanding and well-meaning if a bit heavier handed than she liked.

The fact was, she couldn't, after all she counted it a miracle if her shoes matched as she hadn't seen her feet in a month. "Fine," She grumbled as a pair of hands steered her toward one of the chairs, strategically placed where the view of the room was unobstructed.

In the span of thirty minutes the furniture had been rearranged, to accommodate the largest part of the project – the five foot tall spruce tree that was going in the corner safely away from the fireplace. It had taken a fair amount of convincing for the gardeners to come on board, but when they realized that Raina wanted a potted tree that wasn't in the ground they had relented. The pot was painted a beautiful series of green, gold, white and red with a strip of purple at the top and black at the bottom, and around it went a heavy duty woven rug. Hands were stringing garland across the room from one corner to the next, while others were arranging vibrantly colored candles in the windows and replacing Nikki's used ones with similar but dyed ones. Frugal Nikki had only the ordinary unscented ones, and these were replaced with ones that smelled of different holiday scents handpicked by Raina. Red ones were either cranberry or cinnamon, white was vanilla, and green was a crisp woodsy scent. Flowers were replaced with vibrant red and green ones, and the expert, swift hands were draping delicate but beautiful glass ornaments along the tree. On the top sat a gilded stained-glass star with their names etched into each pane. This, Raina alone knew was the personal gift from Erestor, who had sworn her to secrecy when he had been caught putting it into the supplies for the project. Why he hadn't wanted it known, she didn't know, but when Erestor closed down on something even she knew to back away.

Even the simple mantle had been transformed into something festive, Raina watched as Elladan and Elrohir draped a long swatch of green velvet over the simple wooden mantelpiece and then strung a line of holly across it before attaching hooks with a bell along the edge to hang stockings from. These were for each of the three, and spaced so that it looked full, though privately each of them paused, knowing it should have been four.

Looking around, Raina nodded a bright shine in her eyes telling the three elves what they had done was exactly right. "Everything is ready, let's get out of here and let them enjoy the surprise." She said leaving a card, written by one of the bards so that even handwriting wouldn't give away the culprits, on the mantle in plain sight.

"Mama, look!" Mandy cried out running ahead of her mother and little brother, her attention caught by the large wreath decorating the front door to their house.

"What in the world?" Nikki called after her, delayed by the pause to pick up Cayden and hurried to see what Mandy was shouting about. Sure enough, there was something to shout about.

"I don't know!" Mandy bounced in place excitedly in a way that Nikki hadn't seen her behave since before the death of her father several months before. "But look!" She was nearly shouting at this point as the wreath was plainly visible, and the glimpse of color in the window that she could see excited her.

Uncertainty struck Nikki, so swiftly and painfully that she turned to look at the gate and saw that it was, indeed her fence making it her little house. "I see, let's go in." Nikki said reaching for the door while balancing Cayden to avoid dropping him.

"Oh my gosh!" Mandy stopped short looking around the living room, wide eyed and completely taken by surprise. "It's like magic! Auntie was right – this place really is full of magic!"

 _This is unbelievable._ Nikki thought to herself as she bent to set down the squirming boy as she spotted the card on the mantle, and read aloud to the two of them through tearing eyes, "Kindle the flame, dance the dance and revel in the light of memory but never forget that tomorrow comes with a new sun and moon."

"Mama!" the insistent howl of Cayden as the sun streamed into the window and set the stained glass on the top of the tree to glimmering light, "Mama!" the insistent wail grew louder as Nikki turned to look up at the top of the tree. The star looked as if someone had lit it from within and tears streamed as she could read by then each of their names in the star spokes, one for each of them. "Want up – See!" He howled at her as Nikki stood in utter shock.

"Cade, give Mama a minute." Mandy said coming over to her brother and took his hands and pointed at a random brightly colored decoration, "Oooh!"

It took several hours to get the children to stop bouncing around the living room, let alone get settled enough to eat without being distracted by the light bouncing off of something new in the living room. By the end of the day, as she snuggled with Cayden while Mandy bathed she had time to wonder who had been behind the whole scheme – and more how they had done it without her ever having a clue. "Love Mama." Cayden's sleepy murmur warmed her heart, almost as much as the cocoa she was sipping comforted her soul. Her children had always been the best part of her life, teaching them, spending time with them and getting to see the world through their eyes. Someone, or more likely several someones had gone to great lengths to restore the faith of one little girl's heart in the good in people. It still shocked her that her living room looked like it did, a nagging worrying part of her mind worried what it would cost her, the candles alone were more than she spent in a quarter-year on candles.

"Love you too little man." She whispered leaning to kiss her son's forehead, as Mandy came out of the bathroom dressed for bed.

"Can I sit too?" Mandy said as Nikki moved the blanket to let her in, looking up at her mother after a few moments said at a whisper, "I miss Daddy."

"I know, me too." Nikki admitted softly, reaching to run her fingers over Mandy's dark curls, "But there's nothing we can do."

"Erestor said something to me, not long after he died," Mandy's eyes swam with tears even if more out of missing her father than upset, "That the elves believe starlight is memories, and that as long as I can see the stars I'll never forget him."

Nikki stared at her for a for moment, and she smiled as that sounded very much like Erestor, both reserved and yet comforting despite the ice that seemed to always wrap around him like a shroud. Part of her warmed to the frosty, rigid elf, after hearing from Mandy the little bit of kindness shown to a broken-hearted child. "I think he's right." She said at last as Mandy curled in to the two of them.

"Me too, Mama. Me too. Do you think it'll snow for the celebration? Or that the baby will come before?" Mandy was full of innocent questions and Nikki's sad smile warmed at the familiarity and comfort of hearing the rapid-fire barrage coming at her.

"I don't know on those things Mandy-bug." Nikki said pulling her close so that they could snuggle into the blanket Cayden and herself. "Only time will show that answer, but I bet your auntie would like it."

"Mandy, stay still." Nikki laughed as Mandy squirmed for the third time in her excitement pulling her curls out of her mother's hands dancing in the new dress Nikki had scraped enough to get in addition to the modest pile of presents in the closet in her room. It wasn't near enough to her standards, but the three of them had each other, and their extended family. It was a beautiful child sized dress modeled after the one she planned to wear, but instead of the rich plum she planned to wear, Mandy's was a brilliant cardinal red.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'm just so excited." She laughed as Nikki scooped her riot of curls into her fingers again and settled on arranging the front and sides back from her face and left the rest loose in a riot of curls and waves. And that was true, Mandy had been over-the-moon excited to be invited for the whole afternoon up to the main house as she thought of the sprawling building her sister called home. The fact that an official messenger had come to the door not for just Nikki but had in hand an invitation for each of the three of them had delighted Mandy to no end. Nikki had suspicions her sister was behind that bit of mischief but she couldn't be sure, as Raina tended to be more direct when she wanted something from her.

"I know you are," Nikki laughed because seeing Mandy happy brought her joy deeper than anything else in the world. Mandy had grown too serious; too grownup since losing her father, and seeing a glimmer of the upbeat, cheerful girl in the youngster was something Nikki cherished. Mandy had a lifetime to be serious and grim, the early years in a safe place – no place safer than Rivendell – was a time to be merry and joyous. "Do you have the presents ready to go?" She asked knowing that Mandy had spent an entire day as the potter's assistant to pay for the ornaments she had made as part of the deal for her aunts.

"They're all ready to go and even in a big basket to carry." Mandy said proudly, "All that's left is getting squirmy boy in his clothes." She giggled as Cayden had already begun the process of stripping off his new clothes.

"Oh no you don't you little monkey," Nikki chuckled and began setting the boy's clothes right again. "Come on, before your aunt sends someone to find out what's taking us so long."

"You can always tell her that Cayden didn't want to wear pants today even though its so cold!" Mandy giggled as Nikki held out her cloak.

"Your aunt would find that hysterical." Nikki agreed, knowing very well that Raina's wicked sense of humor would indeed find the fight over pants funny.

"Yes, I know." Mandy giggled as they left the house together. It was still a clear sky overhead though it had become increasingly grey, and as children do, Mandy held out the secret hope for snow on the day or at least before bed.

"Mommy look!" Mandy's reverent whisper warmed Nikki's heart further, the awestruck look on the girls' face was enough to convince her to look around with unjaded eyes.

The elves had outdone themselves, Nikki decided looking around the path, which was lit by torches that illuminated the way to travel and in the lower branches were woven strings of crystals that reflected light and were wound with what looked like holly and ivy. A pattern of bright red flowers with large leaves decorated the ground and it stretched as far as she could see.

"There you are," Belinniel appeared in the path laughter in her voice, "Whatever kept you so long, the festivities are beginning to get in motion."

"Cayden didn't want to wear pants." Mandy chimed in before Nikki could think of something more appropriate to answer with.

The guard laughed merrily and lifted the boy from Nikki with ease, "So you're the troublemaker making Auntie restless as a kitty." She kissed the boy's nose and tickled his stomach, "Auntie is going to laugh at you, scamp." She walked with Nikki carrying the boy easily as they went. "Seriously, he did not want to wear them?"

"Yes," Nikki laughed, "He's at a phase where he wants to run around naked, it'll pass. I hope." She sighed looking up at the elven woman who had become a friend as well as the reason she had an income.

"Ah the wonder of one's own body he is at the right age for it." Belinniel chuckled enjoying the merry mood of the entire city. Nikki saw her pace was relaxed but there was a sharp focus around, knowing that Belinniel had the blessedly cursed task of keeping Raina safe.

"Yes," Nikki stopped short seeing that it seemed the entire city milled around the main grounds rather than scattered, "Oh my." She breathed shakily.

"Come along you," Belinniel reached with one hand to steer Nikki through the crowd, "You're her sister you three get to join the others up above." She said leading them around the glade easily…

The open airy room of the city that had been selected for the afforded space and the balcony left plenty of room for everyone. In one corner a huge potted tree had been placed in the corner and under it were a slew of wrapped presents for everyone. Some, of course were reserved for close friends and lovers were kept back for a more intimate setting. There was a corner set for the children, and there, upon spotting her cousins Mandy ran off to and fell immediately into the jumble of children. It was a short time before Cayden squirmed his way down and the laughter in the corner grew louder and the sound was another balm on Nikki's spirit.

"Their joy, is your joy." Belinniel noted as Nikki's attention wandered to the corner, watching as the older two girls were helping the boys play a game that reminded her of jacks.

"Yes, always. From the minute I had Mandy I was in love." Nikki smile faintly, remembering the terrified young single mother she'd been, "I was on my own then and I am again, but differently."

"Now you have an entire city if you let it." Belinniel said gently, "Children among my kin are rare, which is why everyone is as over-protective of your sister as we are. The fact that there is no doubt in anyone's heart whose father that child has is secondary."

"She hates the attention," Nikki laughed as Raina shook her head and made her way to her feet, rounder than even a mere two weeks ago when Nikki had come to eat lunch with her sister. "Really hates it."

"Yes, we know." Elladan nodded as he shifted to give Raina room to stand in the group, "So what did take you so long, we were expecting the three of you earlier?" He asked as Nikki's face broke into a grin.

"Would you believe that my son didn't want to keep his pants on?" She asked looking to each of them as she watched Raina's eyes begin to dance with brilliant amusement. "Yes, I unwisely dressed him first and was brushing Mandy's hair when he decided to strip half-naked and run around the house."

Raina, as Mandy had predicted so eloquently found a great deal of amusement in Nikki's recount of the tale, and her amusement spread through the group. "Well, so long as he doesn't do that in a couple of years I think we're all quite all right." She said as one hand rested on her belly at a rather insistent kick to her sides. "All right little impatient one." She shook her head, "I swear all I do is eat and go to the bathroom."

Nikki stared at her, "As if that's any different from any other day. You could eat even the boys under the table years ago."

"More so," Raina said as Elrohir tapped her shoulder with an inquiring look of what she wanted, "I want crackers but this little one wants something sweet."

"I'll see what I can do. We're so lucky the chef loves you." He said heading to the table where he began assembling a plate.

The hours passed and quickly, and Nikki could hardly believe the attention to the smallest details. At the meal there was little she needed to do, several of the staff dedicated themselves to the needs of the children's table and the laughter from there was evidence enough that she could enjoy her own meal while it was still steaming hot. The conversation wandered from place to place and topic to topic, and Nikki noticed the occasional glances her way from Erestor, even when she wasn't actively involved in his part of the conversations. It could be anything, she reasoned as her sister drew her into another conversation.

An hour and a half later Nikki sat with a half-sleepy Cayden snuggled into her lap, watching the flames of the fireplace dancing on the surround. He was full, warm and comfortable in his mother's safe embrace and thus, as children of a young age did he wanted to snuggle and sleep. The fact presents hadn't been opened was not something he was overly concerned with but having his mommy was.

"Everyone take a seat," Elrond's voice called out as he drew the attention of the children by ringing a bell, "There's been gifts left here, for everyone I believe and I'd like to do this in an orderly fashion. Children first, and adults second," He paused as Erestor slipped around behind him and Nikki couldn't hear the murmur in Elrond's ear and added, "I see our youngest guest has already surrendered to the lure of sleep, his we can send along to his own tree later." He said looking to Mandy, "Miss Amanda," He said extending a brightly colored box to her and Nikki watched with curious eyes what was found within.

"From Auntie and Lord Elrond," She confided shyly to her mother though the sharper-hearing of the elves caught the girl's shy words as she tore into the paper, which was the official signal of the season for the other children. Inside was a small wax-paper package of fudge, made child-sized and underneath that was the riding set that Mandy had been looking for and a new reading book as Mandy was as much a voracious reader as she was becoming horse-rider. Dumbstruck she stared at the contents and sped across the room caught easily by Elrond who intercepted her launch at Raina with a smile, a moment from bursting into delighted tears. "Thank you." Nikki heard the watery, overwhelmed expression as she hugged him around the neck.

"You are very welcome," Elrond said putting her down, now that the burst of emotion was at a level that would not bowl over the seated Raina.

"How did you…" Nikki saw Raina's face light with laughter at the girl and flicked her nose with a playful chuckle.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, and I know you, Mandy." She said smiling and shooed her back to her seat, "Hurry and get seated before Caitlyn gets restless." She nudged the girl and she darted back and was no sooner seated before Elrond had the package in pudgy hands of the younger girl.

Nikki watched with interest as everyone received different things, and Elrond extended a box wrapped in ridiculously bright paper printed with stars and holly to her as well. Gingerly she shifted Cayden to curl up on the couch beside her and set about opening her box to find that it was from Elrond and Raina. Inside she found several books she'd been secretly saving for, a new blade-care kit and her eyes boggled at the small box at the bottom under what looked to be to Nikki's critical eye a neatly folded half-bolt of cloth for her sewing. Opening it she saw the woven silver bracelet cut to a modest seven inches, decorated with small stones in purple and white, two of Nikki's favorite color combinations. _This is so much, and way more than I can ever repay or even earn._

By the time Nikki had come out of her daze over the box another one was in her hands, and in this one was smaller, and in it was a kit for taking care of her equipment and a new set of gauntlets, and as she opened the first to see inside, it contained a place to slide a small blade. The tag on the outside noted that it was from Elladan and Elrohir.

"We thought you'd appreciate something you need, but would never do for yourself." Elladan said coming to sit on the arm of her couch tapping her shoulder to catch Nikki's attention.

 _How on earth did he know that the strap on my pair broke, he wasn't even in my last practice?_ Nikki wondered while the giving continued.

She noticed the small trinkets being given among close friends and lovers and felt a pang of fierce loneliness that didn't abate as she saw that her children were busy, one was sleeping and Mandy was happily sharing her new toys with her cousins. In that moment, everything was perfect, if she closed her eyes she could still hear Tommy in one of his better moods, his laughter a warm sound that had made even the chilliest night feel warm. She missed him, sometimes more sometimes less every day, whenever Cayden managed a new feat, part of her still mentally made note to share it with Tommy when he returned.

Tears burned the back of her closed eyes, remembering that there was never going to be a reunion, not in this lifetime and probably not in any other. Overwhelmed, Nikki blinked her eyes open and swore under her breath as they were still blurry as she scooted away from Cayden and tried to slip away while everyone else was occupied. She did not worry that her children would be unsupervised, there were plenty of adults present and elves prized children.

Grabbing her cloak she wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled it over her head as she slipped out the door and into the increasing cold, only-half aware of the fact it had begun to gently snow.

"Erestor, I hate to be a bother, but have you seen my mommy?" Mandy drew Erestor's attention out of the discussion he had been having with Glorfindel over red or white wine and he knelt to look the girl in the eye.

"No, not in a little while," He replied noticing the tell-tale signs of a tiring child, "Are you tired, little one?" He asked as she tried to cover a yawn.

"A little, but we go to bed early most days." Mandy admitted shyly as he ruffled her hair.

"Come over here," Erestor said walking with her to where one of the unoccupied couches was located and adjusted a pillow for her to rest her head on, "You can rest here," He said pulling the throw blanket off of the back of it and covered her with it as she curled on one side with dark eyes looking worriedly up at him.

"What if…" The girl's bottom lip trembled and the worried look on her small face prompted him to kneel to look her in the eyes.

"Mommy probably went to catch a breath of air," Erestor assured her soothingly, brushing his hand over her dark curls smoothing them back away from her face. "You will be able to rest peacefully here." He said confidently to her and pressed the tips of his fingers to her eyes to close them as the blanket warmed her.

"You'll find her." There was an innocent quality that lingered despite her traumatic experiences.

"Yes, and you will go to sleep." Erestor agreed lightly, tucking the blanket around the girl's shoulders, "Do not fret, not tonight." He said getting up only when her eyes stayed closed and her breath evened out, indicating that she had finally dozed away to dream of happy moments in her short life.

Erestor could see much of the room without even turning to look in any given direction, and he determined very quickly that Nikki was not in the room. A glance revealed that Cayden had not moved from his spot on the couch Nikki had cuddled with him on, for her other flaws there was one thing that no one could deny – the woman adored her children more than anything else. He'd watched her continual check on them, even when she was involved in discussions and even a few debates her eyes would shift to look for one or both of her children without missing a beat. The question he had lingering in his mind was of whether she loved herself as much.

Erestor strongly doubted that, unlike Raina, whom he liked and respected because she challenged and sometimes infuriated his closest friend; Nikki was sometimes flighty, brittle and yet there was something stronger about her than she knew. It showed up when she championed others, or when someone threatened those she loved. Nikki had been furious over the on-going incident with the bitter cascara, and the fact they did not yet know who was behind it had her blue eyes sparking with temper. But for her, the woman had yet to learn to fight back; instead she bent and sometimes broke. He hated that about her, especially having seen the fire in her eyes over the unknown person striking at her family. Perhaps before it was too late, she would realize her value was just as great as those she cherished.

A last look around the busy room brought a small, content smile to his lips. All around the room were happy people, some were still cradling a drink, others enjoying the bards' songs, and others were enjoying their discussions with each other. Elrond Half-Elven, The Peredhil some called him for his heritage was the quiet driving force behind the peaceful realm at long last knew his own peace again. Raina was the last type of person Erestor would have expected his friend to fall for, having a strong, willful and sometimes exasperating. Yet, one look at the two of them and it was clear they were perfectly matched despite the finite end to their lives together.

Pulling his dark cloak around his shoulders, Erestor slipped onto the balcony, closing it quietly as he allowed his eyes adjust to the light and the dusting snow. Strangely the first thought that occurred to him as he stepped away from the overhang was that Nikki's children would delight in the snow falling on this night, of all other nights.

A sweeping glance of the balcony revealed where Nikki had retreated to, away from the warmth and memory of the inside. She was still grieving, and that was something Erestor could understand despite the man's many flaws – not least the carnage he had wrought upon her self-esteem and self-worth there was little doubt her sorrow was real over the loss of her husband. No doubt the sight of so many couples and friends gathered in a joyous occasion had brought to mind that she felt alone, even in a lovingly crowded room.

It was a kind of loneliness that Erestor understood well. He had his friends, and the few close enough to be called 'family' and yet he was still alone. At first, it had been out of choice, and to protect his sometimes clandestine activities and tasks that required extreme discretion. Only a handful knew of his primary function, which was not merely the chief counselor to Lord Elrond as most assumed was that of master assassin and spymaster, and primary guard of the aforementioned elf. That had certainly not helped his ability to make and keep friendships because if it were known, others might attempt to use that against him or Elrond, whom he counted as friend first.

"Nichole." He called softly knowing that the simple gesture of her given name, rather than the nickname she was most frequently addressed by revealed far more about whom was looking for her than most anything, even the light touch of his hand to her shoulder.

Jumping he was inwardly pleased to see her hand reach for where a blade normally would be, though he bet silently if he bent to check her boots one or both would have a short knife slid into the side sheathes custom-made for her, a rare indulgence he had insisted upon.

"Oh, I'm sorry was there something you needed?" Nikki asked looking up at him, vainly trying to mask the fact that she had been up until a few moments before in a great deal of turmoil; not that he couldn't see the traces of tears against her cheeks and the redness of her eyes.

"Just you," He answered surprising both of them, "Your children are likely by now both sleeping soundly in the safety of the warm sitting-room where the others will undoubtedly settle as well. In fact, last I saw Raina was doing much the same, which means neither she or Lord Elrond will leave there and I assure you, if either one of them so much as sneeze he will be fully awake."

"Are you sure, I mean I could easily carry Cayden home and wake Mandy enough to …." Nikki's eyes widened as he placed one ungloved hand on her lips to stop the torrent of words from tumbling in a rush.

"Nichole." He realized then she was shaking with the cold and the intent to control her emotions and thoughts at the same time, "You are freezing cold, how long have you been out here by yourself?" He asked reaching to take her hands into his trying to warm them.

"Long enough to realize that my cloak wasn't much help against the snow," She admitted ruefully as he realized that it was considerably more than merely damp as it clung around her shoulders and around her sides much like a wet blanket rather than a warm cloak.

"Nichole," The exasperation he felt poured through his voice as he sighed, almost resigned as he tugged on both of her hands so that she would have to step closer to him which would leave his back as a partial shield from the falling snow.

"I know, very irresponsible of me." She grumbled so crossly and motherly that Erestor laughed at her reaction.

"I was actually thinking how characteristically Nichole that was of you." He rested his hand on her damp hair to brush it back away from her face. "You really should take better care of their mother." He said thinking of the two children sleeping inside, "They will be lost without you." He added quietly as he breathed in the cold air of the wintery night trying to ignore the faintly honeysuckle scent of her damp hair.

"Sometimes I feel lost without them." Nikki confided quietly, "I know what you and Belinniel asked of me, and I'll do it because she needs me and if I do this I can help keep her safe without drawing a lot of attention to that but still.. what happens if I get hurt?"

"We will take care of them," Erestor said adding quietly, "I would take care that they were well-looked after. I am very fond of them both, you know that."

Nikki did, Erestor was often viewed as cold, calculating but she'd witnessed differently a few times. There were moments when Mandy really needed someone to say exactly the right thing to soothe her fears and upset or when Cayden simply wouldn't calm down the elf had a way of stepping in without seeming to over-reach with either of them. "I do, and you probably don't know what it means to know someone else has their interests at heart."

"I do know," Erestor said softly resting his hand on her shoulder, "Which is why I told Amanda that so long as she could see the stars, the memories she has will never fade."

"She mentioned that," Nikki said with a soft sigh, "I am so worried about her future, Cayden can blend in about anywhere at his age, but Mandy's so much like me…"

"You say that like it is a bad thing to be like you." Erestor said mildly drawing Nikki's eye up to meet his gaze, unaware of what she saw as she did.

His hair, dark as the night was speckled with shimmering snowflakes, giving his hair a look reminiscent of the night-sky above; framing his face as she realized it had unraveled through the evening's events and while normally his eyes reminded her of a hard stone, they were far gentler and kinder than she remembered them being. Or maybe it was just the light of the diffused moon through the snowy air. "Maybe it is a bad thing to be so much like me…" Nikki trailed off as Erestor pressed his thumb to her lips to stop the flow of her thoughts again.

"I think if she manages to have half the strength you do and refuse to use she will fare just fine in any endeavor she pursues." Erestor said firmly, keeping his thumb pressed to her lips as he held her gaze prisoner. "Her mother could be twice the woman she thinks she deserves to be if she possessed half the courage she pretends to." He added smiling slightly as he cupped her chin freeing her lips from his thumb in the same instant.

Blindsided in part by the compliment, Nikki stared up at him blinking as snowflakes danced in her vision and clung in part to his hair, giving it a shimmering sort of night-sky appearance and the dark cloak draped around his shoulders. "Did you just backwards-compliment me?" Erestor smirked at her flabbergasted expression, enjoying the fact for once that he'd managed the last word on a topic.

"Yes." Erestor answered simply as he brushed several snowflakes away from her forehead with his fingertips as he leaned, intending to draw her attention back to him as she was already trying to withdraw into her protective shell when his lips brushed hers slightly before the touch deepened, in part by her burrow closer to him filling his senses with her bittersweet taste. Erestor felt her moan against his lips, silent and sweet as it was, it soothed a part of him that had ached in watchful silence, and he indulged that protesting need as long as she was willing. A greedy part of his nature, prone to consume the light, much as she was a gentle one wanted to devour her, but reason won out as she responded at first slowly. Erestor allowed himself the time to memorize the touch, the scent and taste briefly before he forced the contact to break apart and the stunned look on her face revealed how naked her defenses truly were.

"It was you," She breathed looking up at him, "It wasn't Raina who set in motion the redecoration of the house, and ensured that we would all be here." There wasn't a note of accusation in her voice, but rather astonishment, "But – why – "

"A better question, in the starlight of the Winter Solstice, Nichole, is why not?" He said releasing her even as he pulled a small box out of the hidden pocket he'd been guarding the whole evening, "Open it, once I've returned inside, I want to check on your children and when you're ready, if you're ever ready we can discuss the contents." He extended the small box, no bigger than the palm of his hand and she accepted it with a nervous look as he smiled, "It is a gift, and yours to do with what you see fit no matter what that is." He added, turning toward the door he looked back at her, slightly bedraggled and her parted lips encouraging him to do exactly the wrong thing at the right time.

Nikki watched him open the door and step inside, leaving the door cracked enough that she could see that he was the only one still stirring, and as he had said Erestor looked after both of her children. Cayden first, and the gentle tuck of the blanket around the small boy warmed her heart even as her hands shook from cold and shock in equal measure. Erestor bent and whispered something to the sleeping Mandy and she wondered what it was, before looking at her hand and opened the box.

Nestled securely in the confines of the black velvet-lined box was a silver chain with a delicate-looking pendant shaped as if someone had bent her first initial and swirled the ends to make teardrops in order to nestle small gems in the points; teardrop amethyst, a yellow stone that reminded Nikki of citrine and the last was a small star-shaped crystal, at least she hoped it was a crystal, but something warned her that it was a more valuable stone than a quartz crystal. She stared at it briefly before closing the lid and shivered once before stepping into the room again to close out the cold of the winter starlight and looked around the room once more.

Erestor was gone, he had vanished when she had been staring at the contents of the box apparently but he had not been idle in that short time. The children were snug on their respective couches and a third was prepared for her that much was clear as there was a pillow, and blanket waiting for her to sleep out the remainder of the night before her children would awaken to the wonder of a snowy Yule morning. "Merry Christmas to all," Nikki whispered into the silence of the room, even if somewhere in her heart she heard the rest of the quote in the silence.


End file.
